norwichmusicfandomcom-20200214-history
My visor
History Formed 2004 in Norwich/London by Kathryn Mac & Keith Brown my visor released their debut album "Introducing my visor" in 2008 as a free download from their website Press Under The Radar magazine - review of "Frank" single Whether it’s intentional or not, My Visor sound an awful lot like the Penelope Houston-led mid ‘70s punk outfit The Avengers – minus the punk. Offering straight-up rock instead, and acoustic ruminations that recall early Led Zeppelin, Kathryn Mac and Keith Brown transcend the production that makes them sound dubbed-off-a-record-player – i.e., “authentic” – by simply writing tuneful melodies and surprisingly observant lyrics.Others may liken them to The Duke Spirit, or even PJ Harvey, especially on opener “Frank,” with Mac’s aggressive “uh, uuh, uuhh” vocals cutting through a wall of guitars, feedback, and backing beats, but let’s hope the comparisons don’t overshadow Mac’s abilities as a lyricist.. On “Think Of You” she plays the other woman, and where some might find it enough to say “He doesn’t think of you when he’s with me,” she isn’t so above herself to admit they both lose to a guy who only sees himself Losing Today review of Frank single My Visor ‘Frank’ (NRONE). Those with fairly long memories stretching back – like a handful of missives ago may remember us raving on about this lots appearance on that superb 6 band showcase ‘Suicide sing –a – long’ EP – which incidentally if you haven’t been arsed to call a copy your own – then frankly I wonder why I do this. Well several months down the line and in our grubby mits we have that much promised debut release from the best thing to come out of Norwich since the A47 (only joking) – Kathryn Mac and Keith Brown – better known to the clued up cognoscenti as My Visor. And while we here ain’t gonna subscribe to that ‘next big thing’ nonsense because we’re better than that let’s just say your life won’t be worth living if you don’t track this brutal bastard down. Featuring three tracks this baby leads out with a re-recorded version of ‘Frank’ (the far superior – in my humble opinion - rough and ready demo version featured on the aforementioned ‘Suicide’ set) – this time the guitars have been brought to the fore of the mix with the vocals pared down slightly – and despite removing its edge this baby still comes across sounding like a festering primal laden post new wave dropout dishing out bloodied noses for kicks with Kathryn’s no wave attitude laced vocals being spiked by Keith’s almost frayed at the edges McGeoch like howling sonic psychosis. Fans of the ex Ultrasound’s Richard Green’s current obsession the Somatics may do well to tune into the wounded ‘Think of You’ – refined, intense and cut throughout with an unnerving sense of classicism in terms of arrangement and delivery – like a spiky but simmering head on between Curved Air and an early career Jefferson Airplane. And just when you thought things couldn’t possibly get any better the sly bastards throw in the heart heavy ‘Nothing to Say’ – imagine a laboratory experiment to crosswire the vocals of say Mary Hopkins and Marianne Faithful, once done one of the boffins hits upon a notion to marry that vocal to that legendary ‘the southern train kept – a – rolling’ country blues sound as trademarked by Carl Perkins / Hank Williams and much loved by Sun records and then trip the resulting creation onto a record – the female Johnny Cash anyone? You need this. Joint single of the missive Losing Today magazine review of "Suicide Sing-A-Long EP" With a full debut single waiting on the starting blocks set for imminent release Norwich’s brightest stars duo My Visor acquit themselves admirably with this electrifying demo take of ‘Frank’. This withering austere lined slut-ish slice of ravaged primal post new wave pop festers and kicks with more ‘fuck you’ attitude that an ASBO Anonymous weekly meet up, wrapped tightly in barbed wire this babies howl like jagged riffs and Kathryn’s ‘yea whatever’ vocals has all the charm and subtly of a brick in the face. Discography * Introducing my visor ' *(2008/Album/Self release) #Kittiwake #Leaving's Too Easy #Amy #1980 #One Day These Legs Won't Dance / Diane's Pool Hall #Elodea #Nothing To Say #Assuming God #You Got Me/High Fee #She Rose #Vertigo Of Love *'Kittiwake ' *(2007/EP/Not commercially available) #Kittiwake (demo) #Routine (demo) #Assuming God (demo) *'Wombat Onebat (various artists) *(2006/Compilation album/NR One Records cat no. NR9) #One Day These Legs Won't Dance (demo) *'One Day These Legs Won't Dance EP' *(2006/EP/Not commercially available) #One Day These Legs Won't Dance (demo) #Valkyrie (demo) #Meet Me Off My Train (demo) #Vertigo Of Love (demo) *'Frank - The Sickroom Re-mixes' *(2006/Single/NR One Records cat no. NR4) #Frank #Think Of You #Nothing To Say *'Suicide Sing-a-long EP (various artists)' *(2005/10" compilation EP/NR One Records cat no. NR2) #Frank (demo) *'NPU Treasure Party (various artists)' *(2004/compilation album/Metal Queen Projects cat no. MQP2004) #Every City (demo) *my visor EP *(2004/EP/Not commercially available) #Every City (demo) #Frank (demo) #Think Of You (demo) #Just You (demo) Category:band